


Aquaphobia

by Blizzard_Fire



Series: Science Bros Week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Pool Party, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner can't swim, Drowning, Hurt Bruce Banner, Hurt/Comfort, Kiss of Life, M/M, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blizzard_Fire/pseuds/Blizzard_Fire
Summary: If Tony had known Bruce couldn't swim, he'd never have shoved him in the pool.





	Aquaphobia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "drip" for Science Bros Week 2019.
> 
> So I had no idea there was a Science Bros Week until fics started appearing on here and I panicked and got started on day 2... then didn't finish this fic until way after. I'm SUPER behind and they're gonna be in stupid order but hey, Science Bros! My first attempt with the pairing. I like the dynamic.

Everything was fine until Tony pushed Bruce into the pool.

It was mid-July, and over the past week the temperature had soared to record-breaking highs. Then aliens had invaded so the Avengers had had to save the world during the hottest day on record. The result was a very cranky, sweaty bunch of superheroes.

Then Tony remembered the pool.

When the elevator doors opened, Steve whistled. 'When you said you had a pool on level thirty-one...'

'Yeah I should have clarified: level thirty-one _is_ the pool.'

The entire floor consisted of a blue-tiled, high-ceilinged room filled with sparkling water. Tony walked ahead, turning back to enjoy their reactions. Only Thor seemed underwhelmed, but the dude was a god. He probably had a personal ocean back home. 'Changing rooms to your left and right, Ms Romanoff gets hers to herself.'

Natasha smiled, sports bag hefted over her shoulder.

The boys filed in, Thor shooting him an amused look as he passed. Clint's fringe was plastered to his forehead and he looked as though he'd happily jump in fully-clothed. Steve looked better, though there was a telling dark patch soaking through the back of his shirt. And Bruce...

'Buddy, it's July. Do you not own a t-shirt?'

Bruce blinked back at him, still a little dazed from the last fight. 'What's wrong with this?' He gestured at his blue shirt and cream pants.

 _What indeed_ , Tony thought. Trust Bruce to insist on his overdressed professor look in the _Satan's hellfire_ that was this summer. 'At least Hulk can't get heatstroke. Or sunburn.'

'Mmm.' Bruce hung back, not following his teammates. 'I think I'll sit this one out. Water's not really my thing.'

Tony clutched his chest. 'Damn, but how else am I supposed to see you in your speedos?'

The shy scientist didn't seem to know how to take that, and settled for a self-conscious laugh. 'Tony. You've all seen me. More than any of you would ever want to see.'

But Tony just patted his shoulder. 'It's what you _don't_ see that counts. Tease 'em with just enough to get the imagination working. Can't have the fuck without the foreplay, Doctor.'

Bruce stuttered, blushed, then hurried off mumbling something about finding his glasses.

Tony smirked after him.

A short while later, the Avengers had assembled in the pool. Natasha was doing laps in a tight red bikini, whilst Clint floated blissfully on the surface of the water. Thor and Steve took turns jumping off the highest diving board (Steve was graceful, Thor kept landing feet-first). 'Work seems to have been quieter lately,' Steve noted as he resurfaced. 'Apart from the aliens thing.'

'Crime rates drop when the temperature gets too high,' said Bruce, without looking up from his tablet. He was sat at the pool's edge, pants rolled up to his knees with his feet dangling in the water. 'Killing people suddenly seems like a lot of effort when you're walking through heat-soup.'

Clint grumped, not opening his eyes. 'Didn't stop those guys though, did it?'

Tony walked along the edge of the pool, pleased to see everyone loosening up a bit. Well, except for one person. Bruce sat a distance away from them all, ever the uptight scientist.

As he walked up behind him, Tony decided it was his duty as an Avenger to make his teammate feel included. He paused to appreciate Bruce's butt, accentuated by his tight pants, then decided he'd rather see them soaking wet.

So he planted his hands between Bruce's shoulders and shoved.

Bruce's arms flailed wildly, a strangled noise coming out of him that sounded like "yerk!". He flung the tablet to safety before plunging in with a huge splash.

Thor laughed gallantly, joined by Clint. 'Was that really necessary?' asked Natasha coolly.

Tony shrugged. 'He looked hot.' Which wasn't wrong. 'Feel better now, Brucie?'

Bruce was still floundering about, struggling to right himself. Beneath the rippling water, he was turning green.

The Hulk reared out of the water like a launched ship, causing a tidal wave that washed Natasha and Clint out of the pool. Tony was knocked flat, gasping as he lay on the floor.

Everyone stared uncertainly at the surprise visitor, shifting into battle stances. Natasha grabbed a pair of pool noodles. Steve held up a square float like a shield. Thor readied his fists. Clint looked about doubtfully, then hesitantly picked up an inflatable penguin.

Hulk stood up, the water barely reaching his chin, and laughed. He pointed at Tony. 'Good joke.'

Tony spat out a mouthful of water and fought to catch his breath.

Hulk continued laughing as he shrank back down, growing paler until his large head sank beneath the surface.

'Are you back with us, Doc?' Clint called.

Then Bruce started to struggle again.

'Shit, he's drowning,' said Tony stupidly. Before anyone else had time to react, he leapt into the water. By the time he'd swam far enough to reach him, Bruce had stopped struggling. His dark hair formed a cloud over his eyes, his arms floating above his head. The remnants of his shirt trailed around him in the water. Tony wrapped his arms around his torso and kicked towards the surface.

Thor was already waiting at the pool's edge, and grabbed Bruce from him as soon as he was near enough. Natasha, Clint and Steve stood by, soaked from head to toe.

Tony scrambled out, panting. 'Is he okay?'

Thor had laid him out on his back. He leaned over him, ear hovering over his mouth. 'He's not breathing.'

'Shit.' He threw himself down beside him, the impact jarring through his knees. 'Bruce?' He pushed the wet fringe off his face. The scientist's eyes were firmly shut.

Steve cleared his throat. 'Tony, let me - '

Tony pinched Bruce's nose shut and tilted his head back with a hand under his chin. Then he fastened his mouth over his.

He was a little surprised to find that Bruce's lips were warm - and just how hard it was to push air into someone else's lungs. He'd laughed about the mandatory first aid training courtesy of SHIELD, but he wasn't now. If Bruce died right here because of a stupid prank...

He sat up to see four concerned Avengers. 'How do I - compressions - '

'It's thirty compressions to two breaths,' Natasha said briskly, already placing the heel of her hand on his chest. But before she could start, Bruce's body jerked and he started coughing violently.

'It's gonna be okay, buddy.' Tony quickly turned him onto his side, feeling the muscles in his back convulse as Bruce vomited up a lungful of pool water. His hands clawed at the tiled floor, eyes screwed tightly shut. His shirt was a tattered mess, every single button had popped off, and his pants had torn down the middle. Remembering their earlier discussion, Tony guiltily looked away from the purple boxers peeking out underneath. He rubbed soothing circles into his back until the choking had ceased.

Steve glared at him. 'That was a really dumb thing to do, Tony.'

Bruce stared blankly up at Tony, mouthed something he couldn't catch, and closed his eyes with a sigh.

'Let me get this straight.' Tony sank down onto the changing room bench. 'You're an unparallelled physics genius. You've travelled the world and speak six languages. You've helped save the world from at least three alien invasions.' He leaned forward. 'And you can't swim.'

Bruce rolled his eyes. He was slumped on the bench opposite him, wrapped in an enormous towel that covered him like a cloak. 'I nearly drowned in a lake when I was seven. Since then water and I don't really get along.' His hair was still wet, curls wilted from the chlorine. With his sad brown eyes and water still dripping from his nose, the overall effect was of a sad, wet burrito.

'The big guy seemed pretty happy in there,' he pointed out feebly.

Bruce glared at him. 'He also likes throwing cars at bad guys and eating fire hydrants.' His voice was weak from coughing, but still carried his usual deadpan humour. 'It's fine. I can't die anyway. You didn't need to... do what you did.'

'Bruce,' Tony said slowly, 'you stopped breathing. You drowned.'

'If a bullet couldn't kill me then I doubt water will do any lasting damage.' He shivered, wrapping the towel more securely around him. The torn clothes lay in a sopping wet bundle on the floor. 'But thanks, I guess.'

Tony stewed in his own guilt for a few moments more, then stood up to go and sit beside him. 'Let me make it up to you?'

Bruce huffed. 'Not pushing me into large bodies of water would be a good start.' He coughed again, wincing. 'If you wanted me out of my shirt you could have just asked nicely.' And he rested his head on Tony's bare shoulder.

Tony blinked, then draped an arm over his shoulders. 'I'll bear it in mind. Guess that means I owe you a drink.'

He groaned. 'I already swallowed half the pool.'

Message received. He drew back a little.

When he spoke again, Bruce's voice was quiet but a little hopeful. 'I'll settle for dinner, though.'

Tony smiled and ran a hand through his dripping wet curls. 'Dinner it is.'


End file.
